Happily Ever After
by YAY Productions
Summary: YAY! Productions Presents: Happily Ever After! After Kitty was not chosen to be the demon's bride, she resumes her average life, or average for a servant. But when she go to the Knights' Ball, she meets Sir Lance. And what secrets is he hiding? R&R! -Up for adoption-
1. Chapter 1

**Yin: Ah, Happily Ever After.  
Yang: I could not miss this. It's Lancitty!  
Yin: Shush. Just to warn anyone further ahead, this goes hand in hand with Demon's Curse, but they both can be read alone.**

****Prologue

Kitty stood breathless as the priest passed her by.  
"This one is to young." He said, pointing to her.  
"This one, ach! How did she even get here?" He coughed as he passed by a wild looking to girl.  
"Ah, this one will do. Yes, yes. Ms. Sefton, you are the Chosen One!"  
Kitty breathed a sigh of relief.

As the other villagers went on the Wedding Proceeding, Kitty just sat on the church steps.  
"Kitty!" Her best girl friend, Anna ran up to her, followed by her best guy friend, Evan. "That was close!" Anna seemed happy, brimming with joy.  
Evan, on the other hand, seemed angry.  
"What's wrong?" Kitty asked. This was a time to rejoice! She was still herself, not some poor demon's wife. She pitied the girl who had been chosen.  
"That...that was my cousin."  
"What?"  
"Amanda. My cousin. The Chosen One."  
Both girls were in silence.  
"I'm sorry..." Anna said.  
Evan shrugged her away.  
"It should have been the crazy one." Kitty said.  
Evan nodded. "It's to late now. Amanda lost from us. For forever."

They quietly walked home. Or rather, their masters' house. Sir Scott and Lady Jean.  
Another day of work was before them.

**Yin: Yep. This should be good.  
****Yang: Bu...bu...bu...we haven't even gotten to the really good parts yet? How can we stop here?  
Yin: Mom says it's time for Dr. Pepper floats, remember? While we watch A Smile As Big As The Moon?  
Yang: Oh, yeah. Well see you later folks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yin: :D I had a job interview!  
Yang: Yeah, great! Now, while we have time, let's get started!**

Several Months Later

Kitty was so thankful that she was only a maid, and not laborer. She had the advantage of working inside instead of outside, and she worked alongside Anna. Evan was a butler, so he was usually around them as well. Those three- nigh inseparable.

"Kitty, do you know what Ah heard?" Anna whispered.  
"What?" Kitty giggled. She loved gossip.  
"Lady Jean threw ahnother tantrum. Ahnd this time ihn front of Sir Duncan!"  
"She didn't!" Kitty gasped. "Sir Scott must be so embarrassed."  
"He is. He sent an apology tah Sir Duncan."  
"Sir Scott apologized for Lady Jean's behavior?"  
Anna nodded.  
"How are my two favorite ladies?" Evan entered the room.  
"We're fine, thank you very much." Kitty answered.  
Anna just turned her head.  
"Anna! You can't possibly be still upset at me!" Evan cried out.  
"Kitty, would you please tell Evan that I have not forgiven him for staining my favorite dress."  
"Anna said-"  
"I know. I heard." Evan huffed. "I'm sorry. If you do not listen to that, at least hear what I heard."  
"If it's about Lady Jean, Ah ahlready heard."  
"Yeah, that was funny. But no! That's not what I came about."  
Kitty looked at Evan, slightly suspicious.  
"The Knights' Ball is coming up." Evan said enthusiastically.  
Anna frowned. "So? We can't go."  
Evan smiled. "I know. I want to crash it."  
"The Knights' Ball?" Kitty squealed. "You can't crash that!"  
"Why not? It'll be a blast. But I need help."  
"I'm in." Anna said.  
"I'm not." Kitty answered.  
"Why?" Both Evan and Anna asked.  
"I'd rather go to the ball. Have a good time."  
"With all the...fancy folk?" Anna questioned.  
"Yes."  
"No offense, but you're just a miad. Servants can't go." Evan looked at her defiantly. "Unless...that'd be perfect! What better way to crash the ball than to send a servant? Disguised?"  
"What?" Both girls were shocked.  
"Kitty, you can do it. And better yet, you'll never be caught. I know a guy who owes me, he'll help us in. You can borrow some of Lady Jean's older clothes and jewelry."  
"I can't..."  
"I dare you too."  
"Anna, what do you think" Kitty queried.  
"Ah think it's a great idea."  
Kitty bit her bottom lip. "Fine. But only if you guys help me."  
"Deal!" Evan and Anna agreed.

**Yin: Family night, so we gotta** **go.**  
**Yang:**** Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yin: Okay, let's see where we left off. Oh, yes, Kitty, Evan, and Anna are planning to sneak Kitty into the Knights' Ball.  
Yang: Woo-hoo!**

Anna tightened a corset around Kitty's waist.  
"I do not think I can breathe!" Kitty gasped.  
"That's the point." Anna rolled her eyes as she pulled a lacy, blue dress over Kitty's head. "Beautiful Kitty. Absolutely stunning."  
"May I see?" Evan asked.  
Kitty stepped out from behind the the tri-screen wall. "Ta-da."  
Evan's mouth just hung open.  
"That bad?"  
"You're...you're...you're actually pretty! Well, I mean, for a _girl._"  
Kitty giggled. "Thank you."  
"Now how long is the ball again?" Anna asked.  
"Seven days." Evan replied. "But it's close enough for her to walk back here everyday."  
"Seven days?" Kitty's eyes were wide open. "Seven? I thought this was just, like, a one day thing."  
"No backing up now Kitty!" Evan commanded.  
"You gotta get going if you're going to be there in time!" Anna encouraged.

* * *

Kitty was "escorted" by her "servants" Evan and Anna. Once they got to the castle, Evan started discussing some things with a tall, white-haired soldier.  
"This is her?" He asked.  
"Yep." Evan nodded. "Kitty, this is Pietro." The way he said Pietro's name was in full disgust. "Take care of her." Evan growled.  
"No problem." Pietro winked at Kitty.  
Kitty sighed. "Guys..." But her friends were already gone.

* * *

Kitty stepped into the ballroom. Immediately she was filled with amazement...and memories.

_"Katherine." Her mother gushed. "You need to learn to dance! All the ladies do."  
__Young Katherine twirled around in her pretty lavender dress. "Mother, it's so charming!"  
__"Yes dear, it is." Her father had stepped into the room. "Both of my ladies are."_

Kitty snapped herself back into reality and took a step forward. She could feel the wealth and arrogance everywhere. It made her sick.  
"My lady." A young man bowed. "May I take this dance?"  
"Not without your name." Kitty spoke in a way she had not in a long time. Her voice was filled with dignity.  
"My name is Sir Drake. Sir Robert Drake."  
Kitty smirked. "And I am Lady Katherine." Kitty extended her hand out, and Sir Drake kissed it. They started dancing to a slow song of which Kitty thought she had heard before.  
"Excuse me?" Another man had stepped up. He was taller, looked richer, and carried an air of importance. "May I?"  
Sir Drake appeared slightly frightened. "Yes sir."  
The mysterious man began dancing with Kitty. "You are?"  
Kitty didn't like people like this. "Not until you say who you are." She sassed back.  
He looked stunned, like no one had spoke to him that way before. "I am...Sir Lance of Alvers."  
"And I am Lady Katherine."  
Lance gazed at her, as if he was dazed. "Have you ever been to a dance before?"  
"Is it that evident?" Kitty whispered.  
Lance laughed. "No, not at all. I just...wondered."  
Kitty gulped. She was sure he knew.  
"Shall we go out to the balcony?"  
Kitty nodded.

* * *

"Will you be here for the entire ball?" Lance asked.  
"Yes my lord."  
"Good, good."  
"Why?"  
"Because you intrigue me."  
Kitty didn't know if that was a good thing or bad.  
"You do not seem like all the others here. They are to selfish and money hungry. Power hungry." Lance gripped the edge of the balcony until his knuckles turned white.  
"Money...power...those things can only destroy you."  
Lance looked at her, their eyes meeting. "Such wise words for one so young."  
Kitty cocked an eyebrow. "Look down below. What do you see?"  
"I see servants going about their jobs."  
"I see people doing what they have been told, or else they die. I see slaves toiling over the same monotonous work day after day. I see the backbone of this country."  
"Isn't the king supposed to be the backbone?"  
"No, he is the mind. If he is wise, he will rule the people well. If he is foolish, the people will despise him."  
Lance seemed to be considering this. "Yes. Continue on."  
"People are selfish, as you have said. The people you know. I know...some servants. They work hard, but for the most part they are happy with what they have, for they have it better than most."  
Lance nodded. "I like what you say. Now come, I want to dance."

**Yin: Hm? Seems a little fishy to me.  
****Yang: To me too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yin: Working on this while I have the chance.  
**

Kitty danced with Lance. They spoke of many things, including politics, war, and servitude. In the end, the numbers of the ball were dwindling.  
"May I escort you to your room?" Lance held out his arm.  
Kitty blushed. "I did not acquire a room. My home is not far away, so I found it unnecessary."  
Lance nodded. "I will send you a personal escort. Pietro! Escort Lady Katherine back to her castle."  
Pietro nodded, his eyes wide.

* * *

Kitty meant to ask Pietro about Sir lance, but she was so tired she fell asleep in the carriage that Lance had provided. When she got home, she barely remembered undressing or climbing into bed.

* * *

"How was it?" Anna immediately asked the next morning.  
Evan leaned in. Apparently he was dying to know as well.  
"I danced with Sir lance of Alvers all evening."  
"The same gah?"  
"Yes. He is quite nice and has asked that I attend the entire ball with him."  
Evan smiled. "This may work out to our advantage more than I realized..."  
"What?"  
"He is quite taken with you, I can tell by the way you blush. Suppose he asked for your hand in marriage..." Evan cocked an eyebrow.  
"Evan! I have only known him one night! Plus...I could never do that to someone."  
"Do what?"  
"Dump him."  
"Who said anything about dumping?"  
"You...want me to...marry a complete stranger?"  
"Fall in love with him. Or his money." Evan snickered.  
Kitty gasped. "Perhaps I was wrong Evan. Everything I told him..about us being unselfish...not greedy...I was wrong." Kitty stormed out of the room in disgust.  
Evan glanced innocently at Anna. "What'd I do?"

* * *

Kitty pulled her knees up to her chin.  
"Kitty? It's tahme tah get ready."  
"I'm not going."  
"Why noht?"  
"I don't want to mislead him."  
"You won't if yah avoid him."  
Kitty sighed. "What dress will it be tonight?"

* * *

Kitty stepped into the ballroom once again. Her face was adorned and her dress was a soft pink.  
"There you are." A familiar voice said behind her.  
"Sir Lance!" Kitty breathed.  
"Lady Katherine. I am glad to see you are not ill. Several of the other guests have come down with something, I'm assuming it's from being cramped into the rooms so tightly."  
Kitty nodded. "Sir Lance..."  
"Will you dance with me?" Lance extended his hand, and Kitty could not say no.

* * *

"Did yah break iht ohff with him?" Anna questioned.  
"Did he propose?" Evan added.  
"No, and no. We just had a great night dancing. And talking."  
Both frowned.  
"If I can't please you both, I'll have to please myself." Kitty smiled. "He is quite a wonderful man you know."

* * *

**Yin: Poor Kitty. She's going to be torn: reveal her true self or leave him heart-broken.**


End file.
